Immortal Immobilizer 3000
The Immortal Immobilizer 3000, or II3K, also called Isotope, TA is a combined deep geological repository and company town located far underneath the Trans-Antarctic Mountains. Its job is to store and maintain, for the rest of time, the spent nuclear fuel and waste generated from the Festival of Flight. Designed in mid-2009 by Dooley, at the same time as the party, this dangerous area is being managed by nuclear stewards, and at least another five generations of stewards are planned to staff it in the future. It is also home to the company town of Istotope, and is open to tourists every Thursday-Monday from the hours of 8:00 AM to 8:00 PM. The town draws collosal opposition from labor activists and freedom advocates because of the labor conditions. Isotope was not in Dooley's plans. Background The Festival of Flight engineered a huge nuclear reactor as part of the complex to lift CP off the seafloor. This was connected to and maintained by the Island Lifter 3000, whose apparatus was visible on top of the Tallest Mountain. This generated 275 barrels' worth of nuclear waste, which, a few months after the party was done, was heavilly processed and shipped off to the newly dug II3K facility. There, untouched by a flipper, each barrel of waste was carried by forklift and placed in the center of the cave, aligned and positioned exactly twenty feet from each other in a square. They will sit there for centuries, being monitored by generations of stewards and others. Map Facility The entire area has a floor made of solid lead, and part of the walls are lead as well. This is to block any and all radiation from contaminating the soil. It is spacious and cut like a cave, with one hundred and thirty four feet ceilings. The room is five square miles large. In the very center are glass walls, and inside these are the barrels, neatly aligned in their pattern, where they will sit for centuries. ---- Isotope, TA The rest of the II3K is a company town. This part of the II3K was not developed by Dooley. The lonely employees are fully given their basic needs, since they will never leave the site. Penguins are locked here for the rest of their days, in a droll process known as the truck system. The government pays them currency substitutes, which they use at the provided facilities and entertainment systems. To the far right of the square is a good-sized home, almost mansion-like, where the stewards live. This family of penguins, all skilled in computers and nuclear management, will spend the rest of their days in this cave, from hatching onward, watching over these barrels for generations. There is a fully staffed doctor's ward for the town, a small GoodyMart branch for food, a telenacle (with priest), a small movie theater, public restrooms, a small library, a town hall, and a post office, all staffed. There is even a baseball field for teams, though the ball often hits the ceiling. Finally, there is a small geothermal power plant for electricity and a water pipe from above for drinking fluids. A school is provided for the chicks. All of these employees are down here for life, and it is still unknown to whether the citizens of Isotope chose this or if they were somehow (and unknowingly) tricked. These penguins are to live their entire lives in Isotope, to tend to their work and to their town, and to not leave the cave (which is sealed with the exception for the occasional tourist). The community is classified as Confidintial, No Zlo Shroomsky, No Dan (C-NZS,ND), and the exact location is unknown, so tourists are driven there blindfolded. The population of Isotope is about five hundred penguins. Inhabitants The citizens of Isotope consist of one priest, a postmaster, a mayor, six secretaries, two librarians, nine janitors, managers for the little businesses, two coaches, four doctors, an overseer for the town, dozens and dozens of nuclear stewards, two electricians, fifteen nuclear computer administrators, a power plant boss and ten workers, fourteen teachers, a principal, a gym teacher, and three tour guides. None of them have ever seen the sun. Villains In a way, the government is the villain in the II3K. The lonely five hundred of its accompaning town are locked down here, as are their children, their desecendants, and their desecndants' desecndants' descendants, ect. Dooley never intended this, in fact, he never knew the town was in the plan. THAT was drafted by another government employee who seems to be rather heatless. It gets lonely down there, and the only outside connection betweeen the families and residents are the computers in the library. Resources In addition to nuclear waste, most everything in a normal village is purchasable in Istotope and the II3K, though the town is an Autarky, or a closed economy. Theme song The workers do all they can to hold up their spirits. Though the entire town has a close relationship with one-another, the loneliness and boredom is long and droll. The laborers, since they are locked up in the five square mile town (and the very center is glass and storing the waste), have little to do other than what is provided. The chicks sometimes hog the computers, the adolescents the baseball field, and the elders the library. A famous song began to rise out of this lifestlye, written by the workers and eventually composed to music. This work song is often sung on and off-duty, by most everyone. The government never hears it, though, because the town is almost isolated, spare a few tourists. This song, in short, is the town's life story and a tune about the laborers. ---- Melody : Lyrics: Weeelllll, G raised the land straight out of the mud, The land flew up and its base did flood, A nuclear plant was built to hone, -but the rods that left won't stay at home. We watch sixteen rods, and what do we get? We stare at them and are locked up yet. Saint Marvin can't come and stop this drive, I spend my life watching three-two-five! Iiiii can't recall when I saw the sun shine, I watch these barrels and I retain my mind. Assigned sixteen rods, of uranium spent, Yet I'm locked in here by the government! We watch sixteen rods, and what do we get? We stare at them and are locked up yet. Saint Marvin can't come and stop this drive, I spend my life watching two-three-five! Iiiii know nuke physics as if it were a game, Usin' a computer to keep it the same. I was praised for this game by a government guy, Who will scold me out if I scream or cry. We watch sixteen rods, and what do we get? We stare at them and are locked up yet. Saint Marvin can't come and stop this drive, I spend my life watching three-two-five! Well, the tourists see us, and they step aside. A lot of them see us, they hear us confide. If tell of our times, the others might hear, We wait for our freedom but it isn't near! We watch sixteen rods, and what do we get? We stare at them and are locked up yet. Saint Marvin can't come and stop this driiiivvveeee...... IIIIII SPPEEEEENNNNDDD MMMYYYY LLLIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFE..... wacthing two-three-five......... Poor workers. Controversy and criticism Many creatures have stood up for the II3K stewards, including Dooley and creatures in Lichenblossom (they had similar bondage under Fort Kosher), along with Explorer and other freedom supporters, namely Triskelle. They claim that it is "unfair" for the government to "lock" the workers in the II3K for the rest of their lives, and to have their chicks involuntarily locked up too. It could take a toll on their mental well-being, proponents argue, and they claim that the laborers deserve to be free. It is rumored that either Melvin Turtleheimer, Mayor McFlapp, or both will push a bill through the South Pole Council requesting the freedom of Isotope's laborers. Meanwhile, several penguins from MAI are planning to sneak the penguins out, and replace them with dummies, along with blowing the town up. The plan, Destroying Isotope, was put into work since early this year. The heartless character who set it up refuses to reply. See also * Festival of Flight * Marvin the Hacker * Das Kapibble External links *Sixteen Tons *Company town *Truck system *Deep geological repository *Unfree labor *Stweardship cessation category:Cities Category:Rooms